


[Podfic] The Waiting Song

by nickelmountain



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen knows how to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Waiting Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Waiting Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45598) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TV/OneTreeHillTheWaitingSong_zps27b09fde.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:01:12 

[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/fn5tytt0xj1ydwn1hdmm) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/r00tctmvi92dx9zddo3f)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for A Peck on the Lips 3 at [audiofemme](http://www.audiofemme.dreamwidth.org) in celebration of International Day of Femslash 2013.


End file.
